


This World and Ours

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Car Chases, Confusion, Defensiveness, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explosions, Fireworks, Fluff and Crack, Fourth of July, Friends With Benefits, Height Differences, Humor, Introspection, Jaunts, Mid-Canon, Nostalgia, Partnership, Protectiveness, Ready for Battle, Surprises, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new type of weaponry has been deployed against Decepticons and Autobots alike, though two who have ventured out on one of their "little jaunts" will take the brunt of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This World and Ours

Breakdown barely suppressed a sigh as he swerved to stay behind his partner on the barren road. Knockout had apparently decided to ignore Starscream’s summons, despite the fact that the ‘lord’ was steamed enough to dispatch Breakdown to fetch him.

“Knockout, we need to get back,” Breakdown pleaded.

“Oh, come on, Breakdown, where’s your sense of adventure?” Knockout drawled, revving his engine. “And really, do _you_ want to go back to _Prima_ Donna?”

Even uneasy as he was, Breakdown couldn’t help but laugh. “If we were Autobots, Starscream might just fancy himself a Prime.”

Knockout snickered. “Let’s hope not. Once Lord Megatron recovers under our care, Primes will simply become a traumatic memor—”

A great explosion cut off the rest of Knockout’s words. Breakdown transformed, twisting his hand into his hammer and forming a shield in front of his partner. He vaguely heard Knockout cursing, searching for his electrical staff.

“You came without a weapon?” Breakdown muttered, scanning the surrounding area for the threat.

Knockout laughed nervously. “Well, Breakdown, I’ve got you!” The both of them startled when another thunder-crack sounded above them and a burst of green light streaked into the sky.

“What kind of weaponry is that?” Breakdown gasped.

“Whatever kind, that is quite a waste of energon,” Knockout commented, peering out from behind Breakdown’s elbow.

Two more rockets of light, gold and red, trailed upward before exploding with a hiss and a crackle into many separate streams that faded back toward the ground.

“Hm. Guess they’re not aiming at us,” Breakdown said, returning his hand to its base form and planting it on his hip. “But I don’t see any jets to aim at either.”

“I’m getting more of the impression that this is the fleshies’ doing,” Knockout replied, his optics going round as gold, blue, and purple orbs whizzed into the sky.

“They would do something weird like this for no reason—hey!” Breakdown resisted the urge to startle when he felt Knockout’s feet sliding and catching on grooves in the backs of his knee joints. “Knockout,” Breakdown started cautiously, “What are you doing?”

“Taking advantage of my friend with benefits,” Knockout answered, grunting as he used the tire locked onto Breakdown’s back to hoist himself further up. He eventually became poised with the insides of his feet supported on Breakdown’s hips, clinging to the tire since he found it impossible to get higher without assistance.

There was an awkward pause, in which Breakdown remained very still and tried not to fidget. Granted, the extra weight wasn’t much, but it still felt odd.

“They look like sparks,” Knockout remarked, his tone more solemn than Breakdown had heard it in quite a long time. “Maybe this world and ours _are_ connected.” His introspection ceased immediately thereafter, as he startled and then laughed at the next firework.

Breakdown couldn’t help the wash of nostalgia that came over him. He considered pushing it away, but somehow it didn’t seem right. Instead he reached back, prying Knockout’s hand away from his tire, but before the medic could even start to protest, Breakdown was lifting him up and over, plunking him down on the dome of his shoulder.

Knockout grinned, swinging his feet a little where they dangled, and patted the area where he sat questioningly. Deciding to indulge him, Breakdown unfolded his shoulder cannon and fired off a blast, sending the laser blast streaking into the sky alongside the phantom lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Based very heavily on this adorable picture: [link](http://www.deviantart.com/art/Colorful-light-thingies-345869468) And though it was made for New Years, I thought it'd be cute for this one too. Happy Fourth of July! :)


End file.
